Amusement Park?
by Noxlupis Lamiamedicus
Summary: On a boring and lazy afternoon, John discovers Sherlock has never been to an amusement park. The detective then demands they go. How will the trip go? One-shot inspired by my friend and I acting like retards at our local amusement park. Slight Johnlock.


It started with a simple suggestion. Once again, Sherlock laid on the couch, hands tapping together in obvious boredom. John was reading the newspaper, though even he found the news to be quite boring as of late. As he leafed through the pages, his eyes caught an article. "New ride to be put in local amusement park. Sounds like fun." John commented, his eyes briefly roving the article.

"Amusement park?" Sherlock asked his flatmate and best friend. "What on Earth is an amusement park?" John stared at the consulting detective. Though the man was brilliant, the blogger often found it amazing how clueless he was in certain areas, such as the solar system, or the act of fun.

"An amusement park is a place you go to have fun. They have roller coasters, and types of automated rides that do all sorts of stuff. They have the best, greasy, fattening food in the world. Are you honestly telling me you never went to an amusement park as a kid?"

Sherlock shook his head. "Fun was impractical growing up." He stated matter-of-factly, rolling off the couch and heading towards his room. "Let's go check out this amusement park."

John chuckled and went upstairs to change as well. _Better than being stuck at the flat I suppose._

The noise assaulted Sherlock's ears first. The sound of wheels against rails, children's cry, and various screams of fear and pure joy. Then the smell of over cooked hotdogs, sweat-drenched human beings, sewage water, and even vomit in some cases. He took in the sight of what looked like a pirate ship swaying back and forth, something resembling the London Eye circling around slowly, rails circling around the park with carts that carried screaming people, going over 70mph. He saw a tall tower, which dropped the riders suddenly, causing yelps and screams of fear. Another ride that flipped you upside down while also spinning you in circles.

"Come on!" John took Sherlock's hand and let him to the ticket booth. The detective blinked around him in amazement and watched as each of their hands were stamped and they were allowed access into the park. "What shall we do first?" Sherlock pointed a finger to a large ride that swung people around in large circles. It called itself The Rainbow. John shrugged and agreed, leading the way over there to stand in line. It was already attracting customers, and Sherlock feared they'd have to wait longer.

They were the last two to be let on and John eagerly chose a corner seat. Sherlock sat next to him, suddenly nervous. "John, what if it breaks down?" He asked his best friend quietly.

John reached out and grabbed Sherlock's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "It won't break down, I promise." Sherlock intertwined their fingers and squeezed back, hoping John was right. The blogger smiled and settled back in his seat as the restraints came down. Panic seized Sherlock and he squeezed John's hand again. "You're fine, it's all fine." John soothed, smiling as the ride began.

It swung them first to the right, stopping before it could circle all the way around and swung the other way. When it swung back to the right, they continued in a wide circle four or five times before reversing to do it the other way. Sherlock's body, tense at the beginning, was completely relaxed and he was whooping in joy and delight, something John had never seen the detective do. He smiled at his best friend and squeezed his hand again. "See, told you it'd be okay!" Sherlock gave him a wide smile and leapt off, dragging John with him.

They boarded the pirate ship next, and eagerly grabbed seats at the very back on the right side. Sherlock held John's hand again as the ride began, enjoying the feeling as it rocked back and forth, going higher and higher. John smiled at his flatmate. The amusement park really had been a good idea.

They rode a few more, one that just spun you in a circle really fast, another that spun you upside down while also spinning you in a circle. Even the teacups, in which both boys successfully made the cup spin until they were dizzy. Nearing the end of their time, Sherlock finally suggested they ride the big roller coaster. John studied it, slightly nervous himself. The ride had five loops, a part where they were upside down for a turn or two, and then went underground for part of it. John had never been a big fan of roller coasters, they always made him more nervous than necessary.

"I suppose if you want to…" John trailed off. He could see the nervousness and excitement on Sherlock's face.

"We don't have to." Sherlock muttered. John shook his head and smiled.

"Let's go. It should be fun." John laughed as Sherlock's face lit up like a kid's at Christmas and his hand was taken once again to tug him along to the line for the ride. He didn't even particularly care that people would probably talk. He was just glad Sherlock was happy and having fun, something that seemed so foreign to him at times.

They didn't have to wait long, and they'd chosen the cart at the very back. Sherlock held John's hand as if he was afraid to let go, and John wasn't sure he could make himself let go if he wanted to. He was grateful though, because he wasn't sure he really wanted to ride the roller coaster. Sherlock was the only thing keeping him from bolting out of his seat.

The ride started to round a corner that would take them on a track up sixty stories. John could see the whole of London with the view and found it breathtakingly beautiful. Sherlock was watching John, his eyes afraid to roam anywhere else. John looked back at him with a soft smile. "Ready?"

"As ready as I ever will be," Sherlock smiled back and settled in his seat, glad John had wanted to ride with him. His nerves were jumpy, and John seemed to calm him down. They tipped over the edge and both men found themselves glued to the seats as gravity took over and they were raced across the track. Eventually they put their arms up and whooped and hollered with the rest of the group, laughing at each other and the other people.

The ride pulled back in and they both stood with shaking legs, still laughing. Adrenaline pumped through their systems and they were sad to see it was time for them to go. They walked close together, earning stares of all sorts from the other people, but it didn't matter to them.

When they got back to the flat, John began to bid his goodnight, standing in the doorway to head up to his bedroom. "John!" Sherlock hugged his best friend and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thanks for coming with me. It was fun." The detective smiled at his blogger before disappearing into his own room. John went to bed with a smile on his face and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
